Nunca más
by Gancanagh
Summary: KeenanxDonia. Porque ella había estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo, y por fin podría vivirlo. Parte del epílogo narrado desde otra perspectiva. One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes y referencias al libro Encanto Fatal, pertenecen a Melissa Marr. No estoy intentando (y dudo que puedo) aprovecharme lucrativamente de eso._

_**Nota**__: 1.047 palabras. Parte de el epílogo del libro narrado desde otro ángulo. Enjoy!_

Abres la puerta temblando. Aun no estás segura de que sea una buna idea, pero aun así no has dudado ni un segundo en hacerlo, necesitas terminar con eso de una vez por todas. Escuchas sus bruscos pasos. Es él. Suena como un león recién enjaulado que necesita de su libertad. Sonríes internamente, ahora eso no te asusta. Ahora eres tan fuerte como él. Y aunque muchas veces has pensado en eso, es la primera vez que imaginas la posibilidad de un encuentro – Tal vez infiera el hecho de que, desde el día en el que te convertiste en la Reina Del Invierno, no se han visto nuevamente – . Si llegasen a pelear ambos estarían en igualdad de condiciones. Sería una batalla realmente reñida. Aunque, claro, lo último que harían hoy sería pelear.

Te quitas las botas y el abrigo con cautela mientras intentas destapar las botellas de vino – Uno es, al parecer, vino invernal… lindo detalle – procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. Aun así, a los pocos segundos Keenan logra verte. Desde que te convertiste en la Reina Del Invierno, todos tus sentidos han mejorado y percibes las cosas con mucha más claridad. Pero no habías creído que esto fuese algo malo sino hasta que volviste a verlo y tuviste que enfocar toda la fuerza en tus piernas para no caer. Tu nueva vista te permite notar nuevos ligeros rasgos en ese rostro que creías conocer a la perfección. Ese minúsculo ángulo en la parte derecha de su nariz. Esa ligera curvatura de sus rojos labios. La distancia exacta que separa sus ojos. _Diablos_, es aun más perfecto de lo que recordabas.

-¡Donia! - Exclama - ¿Tú aquí?

Alcanzas a sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprende. Un calor que, si fuese de cualquier otro, sería realmente molesto. Pero él es diferente. _Él se siente diferente_.

-¿Hummm? – Le ofreces una copa de vino estival. Él la rechaza aun sorprendido por tu presencia.

-¿Qué haces…? – Puedes ver la confusión en sus ojos. Se siente bien ser la que controla el asunto, por una vez (Y sabes que no será la última) - ¿Estás buscando a Aislinn?

-No – Respondes calmada, sirviendo una copa de vino invernal. El dulce aroma a copos de nieve y hielo granizado te hace agua la boca. Le dices que ya la has visto y le muestras las llaves de la casa – O del vagón, mejor dicho – feliz de ser ahora totalmente resistente al hierro. Lo observas con precaución intentando acostumbrarte a su presencia. Siempre has sido sumisa y débil con él. Ahora todo será verdaderamente diferente. Humedeces tus labios y él lo nota sintiéndose intimidado. Eres hermosa y de eso estás segura. Se acerca a ti con mirada esperanzada mientras luchas por no lanzarte y besarlo. Todo lo que alguna vez sentiste por él – Y seguiste sintiendo por siempre, aunque no quisieras aceptarlo – está apoderándose de ti. Te queda poco tiempo de cordura y aun así sabes que eres tú quien está controlando la situación. Es un sentimiento genial.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Don? – Pregunta. Hace tiempo no te llamaban así.

-Por ti – Respondes, calmada y serena, de la manera en que debe comportarse una Reina que se da sus propias órdenes y vive bajos sus reglas. Una reina rebelde que nadie podrá dominar nunca más. Porque ya no eres esa muchacha sumisa, esa humana tonta que él conoció. Has cambiado con el tiempo y estás a punto de demostrárselo.

-¿Por mí?

Tomas el cordón que sostiene tu falda y deshaces el nudo. Notas su expresión cuando esta cae al piso. Está emocionado, sorprendido, feliz. Ha estado esperando este momento tanto como tú, y los rayos descontrolados que su piel emite son la viva prueba de ello.

-Por mí – Dice de un suspiro. Sin siquiera estar seguro de haber hablado. Entonces unos copos de nieve giran a tu alrededor mientras lo coges de la mano y lo atraes hacia ti.

-Sí – Respondes seductoramente. Y entonces el sonríe, con ese gesto que tanto amas. Notas el vapor que los rodea por culpa de su roce y tu piel duele al contacto con su cálido esplendor. Pero no te importa, porque es lo que has estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Él acerca tu rostro al tuyo, como hace tantos años, y te besa. Lo recibes con total seguridad.

-Mía. Por fin eres mía. – Susurra él y entiendes el peso de sus palabras. Eres suya, y el tuyo, y es sin duda el momento más feliz de tu existencia.

Y todo continúa así, con besos y caricias desesperadas. Con dos cuerpos sedientos de ellos mismos que intentan recuperar el tiempo perdido. Porque Keenan es todo lo que has esperado estos años. Y para él eres ese amor imposible que por fin puede ser totalmente suyo. Se besan, se acarician, se muerden. Liberan dentro de ese vagón de hierro toda la pasión que han guardado tantas décadas en sus almas. Porque amas a Keenan más de lo que él puede llegar a imaginar, y no has dejado de amarlo un solo segundo desde que se conocieron. Ni siquiera cuando tomaste el báculo y quedaste invadida por el frío. Ni siquiera cuando descubriste que había una nueva Reina Del Verano.

Y ahora tu vida está completa. Sus almas por fin pueden reunirse después de todo lo que han vivido y ya no será necesario más sufrimiento. Ahora son uno solo. La combinación perfecta de frío y calor que todos esperan. La dualidad. El fuego y el agua que se unieron una vez para crear la vida en la tierra.

Sabes que las cosas serán diferentes ahora y que las negociaciones ya no serán lo mismo, y aunque no es el motivo de tu visita, te alegra que sea así.

-Pensaba que jamás podría… - Susurraba él sin siquiera notarlo. Totalmente extasiado por la sensación quemante que producía el contacto de sus cuerpos – Mi Donia, por fin toda mía.

-Chist – Lo callas. No existen palabras para describir lo que sienten en ese momento. Así como tampoco existe tiempo suficiente para demostrárselo.

Y así, bajo una gruesa cortina de vapor de agua, dos amantes furtivos despliegan toda su pasión. Sabiendo que nunca nadie ha amado de esta manera, y rogando por no tener que separarse nunca más.

Nunca, nunca más.

_**N/A:**__ Ta-dáaa!! Donia es lo máximo y mato a quien diga lo contrario. Además shippea con todo el mundo :P. Sólo me falta un SethxDonia para tener mis tres parejas favoritas de la saga listas, YAY!... ¿te pareció horrible? ¿lo amas? ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Merezco estar en el camino de la fama? REVIEW!_


End file.
